


And Then There Were Six

by SaberK



Series: Ki's 007 Fest 2019 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, The Martin Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberK/pseuds/SaberK
Summary: Martin is the first to join their little family. It only grows from there.





	And Then There Were Six

**Author's Note:**

> A purely self-indulgent headcanon I've been holding on to for a while.

Martin is the first to join their little family. A small grey thing that’s got trouble written all over him from where he peers up at Q with too large eyes, unfitting for his tiny body, which is only made smaller by the large hands cradling him. James looks ridiculously pleased with himself as he presents the kitten, completely ignoring Q’s insistence that he doesn’t have the time to take care of another cat, let alone one that’s still so young.

But then James is pushing the little bundle into his arms where it meows and bats curiously up at him with clumsy paws, and that, as they say, is that.

It happens again years later, once they’ve moved in together and established a steady routine both at home and at work. The adoption is unexpected, and when James opens the door to their home he freezes at the rapid _click, click, click_ of excited paws tapdancing against the floor — too heavy to belong to any of the cats, even the giant ball of fluff Q insists is just ‘ _well feed’_.

He turns the corner. And stops.

The dog isn’t so much massive as it is stocky, all muscled chest and wrinkles, and, most importantly, wrapped in a large union jack flag. Beside it is Q of all people, grinning as he spreads out his arms and steps aside in some grand showing as he lets out a happy ‘surprise!’ Surprise indeed.

It’s ridiculous and sentimental but —

Jack stays, and their family grows a little bigger.

_(Later that night, with Q curled against him and the telly on, James looks at Jack and can’t help but snort. M would approve)_

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr](https://shadow-in-the-light.tumblr.com/) if you want to drop in to say hi or just watch 007 Fest unfold in real time!


End file.
